Windows have been provided with window grills that are mounted to the windows next to the window panes. The window grills provide a desired appearance to the windows, and may be removably mounted to the windows. Various devices have been used to attach the window grills to the windows. However, it would be advantageous to have new window grill clips.
An example of a grill clip is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,647, and a concealed snap-in grill clip is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,100.